


Sometimes you just need a company

by Jinseokkie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, for carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinseokkie/pseuds/Jinseokkie
Summary: Wooseok was having a bad day and instead of it growing worse, his hyungs made it better.





	Sometimes you just need a company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hutastan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutastan/gifts).



> So, i made it because Caorl throw a plot on twitter and i pick it haha  
> Anyway, just some cute content to make yor hearts soft bah
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry about any mistakes :(
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy it!

Wooseok was about to explode when he left the school and settled himself in the bus, thinking just to arrive soon in the dorm and throw himself in the bed, sleep forever. The hole day was shit, from the moment he woke up until the last class was over. Passing for stumbles, people make fun of him, important things being lost and spill food in his single clear uniform, that period was a bunch of distress.

He put the earphones on and let the music do the work of relaxing him on the way, thinking how he would make his hyungs not disturb him when he entered the house. Even though it was one of those rare free days in his early idol career, two or three of the older ones would certainly be unoccupied, and as everyone in the group liked to be close to each other even if it was to face each other, he suspected that his level of stress would increase. Even if he loved to be near them, Wooseok wanted to be alone that day.

Finally he reached his destination. He sighed deeply a few times as he walked to the spot, already prepared to run to the room and twist to be empty.

Plan failed.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Yan An greeted him with a lively "good afternoon" and held out a candy for himself, saying that he had gone out to shop while Jinho made the lunch. He returned the greeting and thanked the candy. Before he could leave, Jinho appeared and hugged him around the waist, euphorically greeting him and asking how his day had been. Wooseok did not want to be rude to the older man there and he certainly did not want to take that childish glint out of his gaze, so he patted him on the back and said everything was normal, heading straight for the bedroom.

Luckily, Yuto was not in it, so Wooseok dropped his knapsack in one corner, took off his blazer from his uniform, his tainted white shirt, rolled them up and stumbled into the corner of the room, grabbing a clean blouse, and threw himself on the bed, the pillow over his head.

Some time passed, until he felt a slap on his thigh, making him face the perpetrator. He smiled minimally when he saw that it was Yuto and asked where he was before.

"Yeo One hyung dragged me to buy some things. In a little while the lunch will be ready. And you, what happened?”

Wooseok sat up and as the japanese hand was near his, he took it in his fingers and kept playing with, distracted.

"It was a bad day today, I'm kind of stressed out.” It didn’t take much for him to forget that he wanted to be alone.

Yuto smiled and stuck his friend in the chest, followed by a slap on the shoulder. Wooseok could not resist and smiled, trying to defend himself.

There was a knock on the door, and Jinho entered the room, with two glasses in his hands. Changgu came right behind, throwing himself on the young man's lap.

“Yeo One-yah, leave the maknae alone.” the older one asked as he handed one of the glasses to Yuto, who thanked him with a smile.

“Wooseok, cheer up! Just two more days and you get rid of school!”

"Good, because I can’t take it anymore.”

Changgu finally slipped out of his lap and sat down next to him on the bed, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Here, Wooseok-ah, drink to relax.” Jinho offered.

“Thank you, hyung.” the youngest took the chocolate and drank the little sips, enjoying it.

"But hyung, should not it be tea or some fruit juice to calm down?" Yeo One pinned.

Jinho made a little pout, as if he was really pondering that question. Or just plain annoyed at being questioned.

“Chocolate is good too. Even hotter.” And folded his arms, teasing laughter from the crowd, almost making Wooseok choke.

Changgu and Yuto played with the maknae, Yeo with a few jokes and Adachi patting. Jinho eventually laughed at his dongsaengs, cringing in his pink coat, making him looks even smaller.

"Ah ... the hyung is so cute ..." and embraced him in his weak protests. Wooseok flashed a smile and joined them, with Yuto laughing at his side.

Jinho finally broke loose and slapped Changgu, still smiling. He looked at Wooseok and was relieved to see his dongsaeng more relaxed. Being a student and being in a test week was stressful. Being a student and idol was stifling.

"Go wash your hands, I'll pack the dishes."

Jinho left and Wooseok laid his head on Changgu's shoulder. Because he was with his eyes closed, the youngest didn’t see the frown on Yuto's face, but it was obvious that Changgu didn’t let it pass. Smiling maliciously at the Japanese, he stood up ready to leave.

“Wooseok-ah, after lunch I'll help you with the test of tomorrow, okay? It was a rhetorical question, so he left the room.

Wooseok rubbed his eyes and hugged the foreign in an unconscious act. Yuto returned the gesture, lightly stroking the back of the student's neck. He really needed to de-stress.

After a while, Wooseok let go and pulled his friend by the hand, so they could clean themselves and finally have lunch. For now, he did not want to think about his obligations to the school.


End file.
